narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmerciful Saviors
"Tenzu-sama...why are you riding on my back again?" A young man asked; dark blue hair, muscular frame, notoriously dark eyes and a strange tattoo over one of them, in a similar vein to the ones on the body of the young child he was picking up. "I mean...come on, are you that much of a kid?" "Shuji-kun, you are a kid, and you're the kid I'' made. Therefore, it is your job to protect me and carry me." Tenzu boasted, chuckling as he said so. "But you're not the world, Tenzu-sama..." Shuji responded with a meek sigh, as Tenzu continued, "I'm not the world; but I'm more important than the world." While Shuji remained silent after a brief sigh, both began to notice the environment around them. Beatufiul, green palm trees lined across in a perfect angle; shrubs, berries, ground plants and small animals were also positioned perfectly in order to show simply how complex an ecosystem could truly be. "And yet, the human world is so pretty, isn't it Shuji-kun?" Shuji groaned once again, as he moved forward to where the wind was taking himself and his master; let's hope they don't get lost. Asura, like always, had wondered away from the village. Though this time, he had an acquaintance. "Ryū, do you know why I brung you with me today?" Asura asked the young man following him. "Well father, I really don't but I'd wish to return to my training with Ryūkage-sama." He answered. Asura continued walking, when he noticed green palm trees in the distance. Through the beautiful environment, Asura noticed unfamiliar faces, as well did Ryū. "Father, they look unfamiliar. Never saw them around." He states trying to get a better look in case he was incorrect. "Very well then Ryū, we'll find out right?" Asura replied as he began to cautiously walk over to the unknowns. "Hehehehe~ Shuji-kun, we have some visitors!" Tenzu lightly poked at Shuji's face, causing the man to shudder comically in response. But then, he narrowed his gaze, and looked upon the two individuals approaching them, particularly the one with the red hair. "''Oh, Uzumaki. And judging by his chakra...he's got the Rinnegan." Shuji thought to himself, before looking upwards at his master, who grinned in delight. "How about we make a new friend, Shuji-kun?" Tenzu grinned maliciously, to which Shuji sighed, and began walking towards the duo in question. Ironically...their position was the inverse of his own; what a random encounter. Asura noticed that the men's steps had been different from before, as if they had began heading towards them. "Ryū, get ready for battle. I may he wrong but we won't be in for a friendly spar." Asura warned his son. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be a pushover." Ryū replied. With a few more steps the two groups found themselves extremely close to each other. Without question, Asura respectfully approached them. "Good day wonderers, is there anything I can do for you?" Asura asks, while keeping his mind in a defensive state. "Oh, not all that much. We're just travelling by. This here is my Young Master, Tenzu-sama. If he makes a little tantrum, please don't mind him." Shuji grinned as he mockingly insulted his creator, "Ah yes! I forgot to introduce myself; I am Shuji. May I ask your names?" "How rude of me, I'm Asura Uzumaki and this is my son, Ryū Ketsueki." Asura answers as he looks over at Ryū. "I was out here going to do a bit of training with him. Are you two in any sort of rush? I have a huge favor to ask of you gentlemen." "Training, and us? Ah dear me. I'm unsure if Tenzu-sama will bother to train with your child. After all...he is quite a dangerous fellow, if you so ask me." Shuji hinted towards Tenzu to get off of his back, which he grudgingly complied with. "However, I'm fully capable of taking on both of you...if you so wish." "I see. Ryū you'll have to sit this one out. It appears he's quite the foe." Asura stated as he got into his fighting stance. Signaling his opponent to make the first move. "Hehe, I wonder if you'll be a challenge!" Shuji wondered out loud, before kneeling forwards slightly, and bending his knees and his palms touched the ground. In that instant, a wave of pressure emitted from the ground beneath him, rippling the earth and causing chunks of debris to fly in several directions, forcing Tenzu to actually move, which caused him to frown in irritation. As for Shuji's position, he had already reached towards Asura, at which he immediately used his increased momentum to plant his hands firmly to the ground, before performing a forward roll in the air, with his legs coming down vertically from above Asura's head like a bisecting crescent blade. "What a unruly one..." Asura thought to himself as he opened the second gate and dodged the blow. Swiftly sliding back, Asura placed his right hand underneath his left wrist. Which lied what appeared to be a wrist band. A sudden puff of smoke appeared, and Asura swung what appeared to be a sword, and it cleared the area. Swinging it again, a crescent was sent towards Shuji, and Asura awaited his next move. "Heh." Shuji simply grinned, before he concentrated an enormous level of pressure into his right palm. Once he did so, Shuji took a solid position on the ground, and kept his feet ingrained into the ground. The crescent wave of power immediately came into contact with Shuji's palm. For the first few moment, there was a power struggle between the two opposing forces, however, Shuji's force was able to overpower Asura's. This was due to its increased concentration, causing the opposing energy to disperse behind him. "Not too bad. Be warned though, the gates are quite strenuous - physically." Shuji commented on Asura's reckless usage of the gates, before commencing his own attack. Bringing up his right forearm to the point where it reached a right angle parallel to his elbow; he snapped it forward. The motion of this "snapping" collects a tremendous amount of potential energy to a single point, before releasing it as a pure wave of concussive force - or kinetic energy. The wave cleanly cuts through any opposition like butter, flying to Asura at large speeds.